


Simplify

by onelovewonderwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, and like half a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelovewonderwoman/pseuds/onelovewonderwoman
Summary: She’s gotten absurdly bored; not understanding a lick of her math homework and resorted to seek out Peter’s attention to quench that boredom.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 140





	Simplify

**Author's Note:**

> it was on tumblr first teehee

“Peterrrrr,”

“Y/NNNN,”

You pouted from where you were sitting on his bed, glaring at his chair-sat form. It was a game the two of you had been playing for the past ten minutes, give or take a few. 

You’d gotten absurdly bored; not understanding a lick of your math homework and resorted to seek out Peter’s attention to quench the boredom. 

He, obviously, wasn’t cooperating, too caught up in his extra credit assignment. Hey, you weren’t trying to make him fail. You want your baby to pass, but you’re gonna need his undivided attention every once and awhile, and what time better than interrupting him while he’s trying to go from 101% to 110% - people say it’s impossible, but Peter begs to differ. 

“Peteeeeerrrrrr,” You pleading even louder than the last, putting on your best puppy eyes when he swiveled his chair around to face you. 

“Y/NNNNN,” his eyes were wide and desperate looking, “What is it, babe?”

This time you looked him in the eye, puppy eyes still in action, and you said lower, sounding as if you were sad and whining at the same time, “Peterrrrrr,”

His eyes widened in disbelief, “Y/N!”

“Peterrrr,” you dragged even harder with you voice, and slammed yourself back into his bed, you head landing on his pillow. 

“Y/N,” you turned your head to see him rubbing his fingers against the bridge of his nose, sighing and mumbling to himself before he pushed himself out of the chair and sat on the bed next to you. His hands came down on your sides to cup them lightly, “Y/N, what is it?”

So, maybe this wasn’t a new thing for you. 

You moved your face to look at his above yours, undoubtedly giving you a double chin, and spoke almost sadly, “I’m bored.”

His hands flew away from your waist as he threw them into the air then stood to his feet, “Jesus,”

“Peterrrrr,” you rolled to your stomach, and plopped your chin onto your outstretched hands, “Please, I don’t know what to do. I’ve never been this bored in my entire life. Come onnn.”

Peter sighed once more and turned to look down at your desperate form, eyebrows furrowed, “Don’t you have to finish your homework?”

“...Yeah.”

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but you beat him to it, “But! I don’t understand any of it. So really, it doesn’t matter by this point-,” you gasped and sat up suddenly, startling the brown haired boy, “Let’s make out!” you wiggled your eyebrows, “Let’s do the sex.”

“Wha-no, Y/N, we can’t do,” Peter paused for a moment, “the sex.”

“Why not,” you dragged your words, “You always love it. Your little whimpering sounds are the cutest.”

You saw Peter’s cheeks form a rosy blush, making you smile contently before he spoke, “Thanks,” he cleared his throat and grabbed your arms to pull you gently forward to the edge of the bed, “But, my assignment aside, you have to finish your homework.”

“Nooooo,” you flopped onto your back and outstretched your hands to either side of you, “Peterrrr.”

“Y/NNNNN,” Peter mocked and hide the small smile on his face as reached around your waist to bring you back up, “Come on, I’ll help you-,”

“Get off?”

“N-really, Y/N?” he gave you his best bitch face before he sat beside you and pulled your binder into your lap and your textbook into his, taking out a pencil for you from your discarded pencil case, “Is that really all you think about?”

“Eh,” you shrugged, “Sometimes I think about a certain hero in red, but that’s on my alone time.”

Peter’s eyes went wide and frightened, “Mr. Stark?”

“No, stupid!” you smacked his arm lightly,“You!” you sighed, “Your booty looks so squishable in that latex.” 

Peter chuckled lightly, hiding a blush, “Alright, stop procrastinating. You gotta get this done.”

You huffed and shoved your face into his shoulder, your voice muffled as you replied, “Fine, but I’m not gonna like it.”

“Don’t have to.”

You groaned and lifted your head to look down at the homework the devil itself assigned you, “So what do I do, dad.”

“Haha,” the boy mock laughed, “Very funny.”

“Just tell me,” you wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your chin on his shoulder, batting your lashes up at him, “Pretty please.”

Peter gave your a sweet smile and leaned down to give your lips a soft peck before beginning to explain once your moved your head to look st the pages in the textbook, “So, your doing quadratics. It’s pretty easy, this question is just asking you to find the vertex so, you gotta turn this equation, which is in standard form to-,”

You got lost as Peter continued to explain the question, instead inching your hand underneath to rest on his well sculpted abdomen, something Peter took as normal. No reaction came from your boyfriend. 

‘Not yet.’

“You get that?” Peter look down at you once more. 

“Yep,” you smiled back up at him, “What next?”

“Okay, so, this question is asking you to factor…”

Your mind trailed off again. You appreciate his help, you really do, and you’ll definitely try in learning this chapter better, but right now you just really wanted your boyfriend. 

You slipped your hand slowly from his abdomen down, making his voice slow, “So, now you gotta… simplify…” his breath hitched once you gripped him in your hand, feeling him harden at the touch, and pressed a soft kiss onto his neck, “Y/N, what are you doing?”

You gave him another light squeeze while nibbling lightly on his ear before reaching to unbuckle his belt, “I mean not that I’m complaining, but-,” you reached into his boxers and pulled his length free from its confines, “I-I thought we were studying.”

You smiled wickedly and gave him a few slow strokes, “I’ll just study you.”

“That was the cheesiest thin-,” Peter’s words cut off at his own will when his eyes widened at the sight of your body moving off the bed and onto your knees in front of him, “Oh, shit, y-you’re doing that.”

“Yep,” you popped the p, “Problem?”

With you looking up at him so innocently with his dick in hand, still stroking him so deliciously, he groaned and shook his head, “Not at all.”

You bit your lip as Peter’s eyes began to flutter closed, his mouth opened in a small O. You could hear little pants and watched his chest move up and down ever-so-lightly before you leaned your head forward and wrapped your lips around the head of his cock. 

Suckling the tip, the hand that wasn’t stroking your boyfriend’s shaft had slipped its way in between your legs, stroking your core over the thin leggings you wore (that, mind the teacher who dress coded you for it, made your ass look phenomenal). 

You took him further into your mouth and heard Peter give a strangled moan. 

You felt Peter’s hand tangle into your hair as you began to bob up and down, guiding your movement very slightly. 

“Oh God,” Peter whimpered. 

You slipped the hand that was in between your thighs into your leggings and pushed your underwear to the side with the best of your abilities. 

Feeling the wetness of your folds against your fingers and brushing across your sensitive clit that always made you jump with pleasure, you moaned around Peter’s shaft. 

Slipping a finger into your slick hole, you pulled your mouth away from your boyfriend’s cock, your hand jerking him off in its place. 

Peter eyes opened at the change, widening even more so when he saw the sight in front of him, mouth a gap in pure arousal. 

There you were, hand shoved down your pants and fucking yourself down on your owns fingers, cheeks flushed and eyes closed even as you continued to stroke the length of his cock. 

The sounds that came from you were obscene. 

The filthy squelching of your soaked pussy was only one of the things that gave away to Peter just how hard you were fucking yourself out of pure need. Your mouth was open but you have tiny whimpers, too focused on grinding your hips against your hand. 

“Shit, Y/N,” Peter panted, making your eyes open to give him a desperate look, “Come here.”

Peter pulled you up to your feet only to rip your leggings down the legs that Peter loves oh-so-much. Shock filled your face but you felt yourself get wetter at his aggressiveness. 

Grasping your waist, Peter pulled you down to straddle him and slammed his lips into yours. 

By far the messiest kiss you’d ever shared with the hero was followed with a deep but desperate, “Get on.”

You lifted yourself in his lap, using his shoulder as support, and gripped his cock, guiding the tip to your soaked hole. 

Sinking down, the two of you moaned in unison, relishing the feeling of his cock filling you up. 

“Peter,” you moaned as he cupped your face with both hands, “Feels so good.”

His eyes bore into your face before trailing down your body to where you were connect, the sight making him thrust up suddenly. 

“Fuck,” he said as you let out a surprised cry, “I know.”

You attempted to begin moving yourself up his shaft only to be met with an iron grip around your waist. 

Your brows furrowed and you looked at Peter from where your foreheads were pressed against each other, “Baby, I kind of have to move to get this show on the road.”

“I know,” Peter bit his lip, “I just… I just wanna try something new. You trust me right?”

“Of course.” You gave him a shy smile. 

With your reassurance, Peter reached down to cup an asscheek in each hand, lifting you slightly to keep your body from moving, “Wrap your arms around my neck really tight.”

Your brows furrowed once more after you moaned from the shift of his dick inside you and obeyed his command, “What are you gonna do?”

“Gonna show you what it’s like to be fucked by Spiderman, a dude with crazy super strength,” Peter smirked but then followed it with a concerned face, “I would never hurt you but, if you choose to opt out now-,”

“Opt out?” You scoffed, “Fuck me, Spiderman.” 

“Shit, okay,” Peter’s face desperate out of pure arousal before he slapped your ass with a sudden cheeky smile and had you give him a look of disbelief. “Tell me if it ever hurts, baby.”

‘This is my shy boyfriend. SHY.’

Mouth to his ear, Peter smiled hearing your soft little pants before removing his hands of your ass and wrapping them around your waist. 

Your breath hitched when Peter slid out so only the tip of his cock rested nestled in your opening. 

“Please,” you whimpered.

With sudden force, Peter slammed himself back into you, forcing a cry from you. 

Without warning, Peter continued to fuck into you, his dick hitting impossibly deep places that are sure to be sore in the morning 

Holding you impossibly tighter against his body, Peter moaned at the feeling of your right heat around him, your cries of his name moaned breathlessly into his ear as you both got lost in the pleasure. 

Your clit was oversensitive from the grind of Peter’s pelvic bone over it and you felt yourself getting closer to your end, as did Peter by the way your hot walls contracted around him. 

“Fuck,” you whispered softly into his ear, “So fucking close, baby.”

“M-Me-” Peter’s movement slowed to give a particularly hard thrust. “Too.”

Your release came with his thrust, your body clinging to Peter’s with an open mouth and nothing coming out as your toes curled. 

Your walls spasmed around Peter, almost making him cum right inside you before he had to come back to reality. 

“Fuck.” Peter pulled out and came over the carpet, whimpering and groaning all the same when your stroked your swollen lips over his cock, riding him through his orgasm. 

Laughing breathlessly in his ear, you mumbled, “So, what happens after you simplify?”

Peter’s hand landed roughly into your backside once more, earning a yelp from you. “Shut up, loser.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr (please)! : onelovewonderwoman and my smut blog : onelovewonderwomanxxx


End file.
